reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
The End? (Reawakening 2)
After the death of Liam, the group continues onward away from York and out into the countryside once again. In the process Dontey continues to read the notes about the said "safe zone" in the journal that Liam had recovered from Nathan, all while Wilfred slowly recovers from his blindness. In the aftermath, Nick comforts Leah over Liam's death to which she is an emotion wreck from. The soon come across a pickup truck and board the truck. Beginning a long trek through the back roads of America, Unaware that the few are actually heading north towards Minnesota rather than east to DC. During the trek the few pass by empty cars and various zombies before eventually coming across a lounge in the middle of the woods located near Ely. The group pulls up and decides that the lounge is their best form of shelter until they can fully figure out a plan to get to Washington DC. Ken and Melissa are assigned watch of the lounge and sit on the roof on guard. Stan and Krista move further into the interior of the lounge together in search of any zombies that may lurk hidden within. When they finally arrive at the last room in the lounge which is a bedroom, there is a sigh of relief when they find it empty. Krista pulls him into the room and closes the door. Confronting him about what happened in the York alleyway with Compton. Stan insists that he doesn't remember the confrontation himself, and that whatever it was saved her life and shouldn't be anything to worry about. Stan tries to comfort Krista but she shoves him away and he falls onto the bed. The two stare at one another before Krista climbs onto the bed on top of Stan, they both then start to kiss as Stan begins unbuttoning Krista's shirt and Krista unbuckles his belt. In the meanwhile, Vishal sits down to discuss plans with Dontey who is still reading over the journal with a candle lit for light. Vishal mentions how the group has no idea where they are, and the group is running low on supplies, Dontey asks him if they still have the duffle-bag from York. Vishal tells him that they only have the two rifles with barely any ammo. But with that, Dontey and Vishal decide to leave the lounge and head out into the woods to hunt deer and caribou. Deeper into the woods, the few come across a stream of freshwater from a nearby lake where Dontey kneels over to collect some water from the stream, as he does Vishal is attacked by a Mocker that jumps Vishal, knocking the weapon out of his hand. Dontey turns to attack the Mocker when he is attacked by a zombie from behind that bites his neck, he turns and shoots the zombie in the head before turning back to Vishal, however as he goes to shoot the Mocker, the gun jams. However, Vishal is saved as a mysterious shot is fired from the woods, killing the Mocker.